From Geek to Pin-up in 10 easy steps
by OKgirl9885
Summary: After the last day of Junior year Timmy hits an all time low and hurts Tootie which leaves her heartbroken and she leaves Dimsdale. But after almost getting raped Tootie meets a girl that offers her help and a new home. What will happen during their summers and senior year. Will Timmy fall in love with Tootie? Read and Find out! Contains sexual references and Pin up girls :D
1. Heartbroken and Homeless

I was an idiot to love Timmy Turner. So here I was sitting in the rain somewhere outside of Dimsdalle. Today was supposed to be good, amazing even, like a dream come true it was the last day of our Junior year and Timmy slipped a note into my locker saying he wanted to see me after school. I was so excited.

Then to my horror and disgust I get there and he's standing with HER. Trixie Tang. Along with AJ and Chester all laughing.

-*-Flashback-*-

Tootie rushes out of her last class of the day all smiles. After reading the note Timmy left in her locker professing how he needed to tell her something important. Still in her catholic school uniform like always and hair in small pigtails.

She quickly ran out the front door and behind the school just like Timmy instructed, but once she reached the back her heart dropped she saw AJ and Chester laughing their asses off and Timmy wearing a pink shirt with the sleeves cut off, jeans and white shoes, a pink and green yin and yang and a purple wrist band.

Worst of all he was holding Trixie Tang's hand. Trixie wore a short white skirt that barely covered her vagina in Tooties opinion along with a purple halter top showing off her belly piercing.

-*-Flashback over-*- I went there only to have Timmy rub in my face that hell never love me. Making fun of me calling me ugly and stupid. I must be pathetic to love him. Since the 3rd Grade mind you. So here I set on a bench in the pouring rain crying my eye's out over a man who will see me as a stalker. And only that. As soon as i got home 'thank god Vicky was at class when I did' I ran and filled my backpack with all my cloths and ran back out. Tears already on my face. I ran until my legs took me here.

When I looked up I saw a tall man approach me and he didn't look to friendly. A clap of thunder went off. "Hey baby how much for the hour" I heard him hiss as he smiled a smile that made me cringe. "I'm not a whore" I said politely as I could. "Good" he smiled "Means your free" and grabbed my shoulders as I tried to fight back screaming, but was failing. But as soon as he was about to kiss me he screamed out almost in pain and in his arm was a knife. "Hey asshole leave the lady alone" A cloaked figure said.

"Shit" The man cursed as he let go of me and ran off. As the cloaked figure came closer I didn't want to find out who it was so I ran down an alleyway. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you darlin" I heard the cloaked figure call out it sounded like a woman. As I turned the corner I heard the loud clicking of heels. Man this woman wont quit. But if I don't keep running she might kill me or kidnap me.

My eye's began to drop I felt like I was gonna pass out as I ran. Please god I don't wanna die. I finally ran back to the bench that had my backpack still sitting there. Unluckily for me my legs gave out and I fell face first on to the concrete. I fought to get my arms to work, but they wouldn't as I heard the clicking of heels get closer I prayed she'd leave me alone with my exhausted breath.

But before I passed out from exhaustion I heard her talk in a voice sweet like candy and full of worry saying "You alright love"

No... No I wasn't


	2. Safe and Sound

After walking Trixie home and kissing her goodnight and a little bit more Timmy came into his room with a laughing Cosmo and couldn't help, but laugh himself. Wanda shot a death glare at Cosmo that shut him up then turned to Timmy.

"Timmy Turner I'm disappointed in you" Wanda said crossing her arms. "I'm sorry Wanda" Timmy sighed as he stopped laughing. "Save it" Wanda hissed at him 'Whoa she IS pissed' Timmy thought "That was single-handedly the cruelest thing I think I've ever seen" Wanda said. "Wanda she had to get the Idea that I was taken I don't want her messing things up with me and Trixie" Timmy said as he flopped down on his bed taking off his purple wrist band. He wore it just incase poof showed up and could disguise himself as the wristband and Timmy would take off this one.

"You humiliated and broke that girl and sent her home crying" Wanda said with her hands on her hips. "So when we were younger she always ran home crying when me and the guys shot water balloons at her" Timmy said smiling at the memories while putting his hands behind his head.

"That was humiliation which I remind you is still bad you broke her heart and not even gently you ripped it out and stomped on it" Wanda said through her teeth. "Wanda she is obsessed with me I'm positive she'll go back to chasing me tomorrow" Timmy said with a shrug. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Timmy" Wanda said and with a Poof stood a pre-teen poof.

"Hi mom" He said hugging Wanda. Poof had grown quite a bit his head full of purple hair that barely reached his ears. Poof was currently attending Fairy World Junior high for young fairies. He wore his purple sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath jeans and white shoes.

"Hey Timmy how'd school go?" Poof asked as Timmy started to tell the tale Wanda interrupted. "Poof don't listen to him" Wanda snapped "What do you mean 'don't listen to him poof'" Timmy said a little upset "Poof wait in the fish tank" Wanda said as Poof did as he was told and went into the castle.

"What was that Wanda" Timmy asked "Poof was gonna ask you about what he should do for a girl he likes in his wish granting class, but after this display I think he shouldn't" Wanda said arms crossed "What are you talking about that was with Tootie I got Trixie didn't I?" Timmy smiled thinking of the fact he actually succeeded "I don't care and don't you dare tell him about what you did to Tootie" Wanda said as she waved her wand "And no wishes for a month!" she said as she poofed herself into the castle.

Timmy sighed as he got up and walked downstairs to see Vicky on the table with all her books and papers spread out on the table. Vicky was still his babysitter since his parents caught him having a house party. One of his many attempts to get Trixie to like him. "What are you doing twerp" Vicky said as Timmy walked back to the fridge to get a soda. "Getting a soda what else" he shot back as he chugged the soda.

Vicky shot him a look. "You wouldn't happen to know where my baby sister is would you" Vicky said with a smug look. "No why would I?" Timmy said brushing it off not really caring. "My parents cant find her" That was a shot to the heart. "What?" He said "Yeah they can't find her my parent's being the alcoholics they are said they thought they saw her come in, but now they can't find her" Vicky said and for a second he thought he saw a tear in Vicky's eye.

Timmy quickly ran back up stairs and flopped onto his bed "She's fine" he told himself "Shes probably somewhere crying then she'll be back" he said and he let the thought lull him to sleep.


	3. Settling in

As soon as tootie woke up she was sure she'd find herself in a concrete box with a metal door or at heavens pearly gates. Where she was, was completely different.

The room was huge and had red walls with a black vines and rose outlines on the vines. She was in a huge bed that looked like it was for one person but was too big and she was covered in a large heavy duty blanket with red silk ones underneath that matched the pillows. On one side of the room was a Vanity one attached to a desk that had make up and perfume the kind with the little bubble you squeeze to get the perfume out and a full body mirror.

On the other was a dresser that was next to a door to a closet maybe? Tootie didn't know. And on the wall infront of the bed was a 60 inch Tv next to the door that probably led out and finally over the bed was a 2 prong red canopy that hung over half of the bed and came down on both sides.

Tootie blushed as she relized what she was wearing. It was a Purple silk night gown that came to her mid-thigh. Her hair was also down and barely reached her shoulders.

"Ahh I see you are awake I was hoping you would be" A girl said. Tootie jumped when she relized it was the girl from before. She had Brown hair that game down to her breast and side bangs. She was wearing a red peasent blouse with a black underbust corset over it along with jeans that were covered with a full body apron and wedges adorned her feet.

The girl walked closer to tootie and she relized that shes was carrying bowl of soup on a silver tray. "It's chicken Noodle I figured you might be hungry and I relized I didn't know what you liked so I thought this would be the best bet" The girl said with a smile as she pulled up a different tray and popped the legs out and set it on the bed and set the soup along with a spoon and a small vase that had a single rose in it.

Tootie looked at the girl and the girl looked back and smiled then covered her mouth with her fingers. "Rose Thorn" she said as she did a little curtsy with her apron "It was very improper of me to not tell you my name" She smiled and sat on the side of the bed. "Tootie" Tootie said witha smile as she began to eat. To be honest tootie never had food in her room much less a table made for eating in bed. "Pleasure" Rose said with a smile.

"Um..." Tootie blushed "How did I get in this" holding the nighty in between her fingers as Rose blushed "I know it's not very lady like of me to do that but you were soaked to the bone so I carried you home ran you a hot bath and cleaned you up put you in that cause it looked like your favorite colors judging by your outfit" Rose explained. "Thank you" Tootie said as she finished her soup.

Rose took the bowl and put it on the tray "In my walk in closet is a purple robe if youd like to explore my home" Rose smiled pointing to the door that was next to the dresser. "Thank you" Tootie said thanking Rose as rose gave her a bright smile. As soon as rose left Tootie stood up and went to the closet and found it wasn't just a walk in closet it was a huge one! In the middle was a black chair kinda like at a shrinks office on those shows, but without the back and a vase with roses setting on a pedistle the walls were covered with cloths! Shirts, Jeans, Skirts, Shorts, corsets, Dresses, and shoes from street to heels.

Tootie found the robe and wrapped it around her. "Oooo soft" She squealed as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rose was sitting at the little island with a clear glass with what looked like hot coco in it and a book. "Ahh Tootie" She smiled "Thank you for your kindness to me even when I did run from you" Tootie said as she sat down next to her. "It was nothing love after all you were frightened is there anyone you need to call?" Rose asked as Tootie frowned.

"I probably should call my sister" Tootie said as as she rose, but Rose grabbed her shoulder "I can see it on your face you need a little you time, you don't seem like a bad person if you would like you are more then welcome to stay in my home" She said as Tootie smiled "Really!?" Tootie asked "Ofcourse you seem like decent enough to trust" Rose smiled as she directed Tootie to a phone in a sitting room. "Come back with the plan love ill be in the kitchen, Would you like some hot chocolate?" Rose said leaving tootie. "Yes please!" She called back as Tootie called Vicky's Cell.

V:hello?

T: Hey vicky it's me

V: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ARE PARENTS ARE WORRIED AND I'VE BEEN WORRIED WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

T: Vicky please calm down I don't know where I am and I know mom and Dad arn't cause when I came home before I left they were drunk on the couch and thanks for worrying

V: Dont expect it often kid

T: Vicky im safe im with a girl she's really nice and she saved me from an old perv please just please leave me here vicky. Iv'e gone through alot today

V: No way in hell am I letting you do that!

"Vicky please" Tootie pleaded "I just want to be alone Timmy broke my heart and i wanna get away from it for awhile i'm with someone safe" "I'm gonna torture turner! As long as you come back when school starts again and you call me dayly after awhile you will only have to call weekly deal" Vicky said "Deal thank you so much sis" Tootie said with a smile and hung up.

"So whats the deal" Rose said handing Tootie her hot chocolate. "She said i could stay" Tootie smiled taking a drink. "Yay!" Rose squealed as she stood up. "I'll go get the guest room ready for you, your cloths should be done in the dryer any minute!" Rose said as she rushed off upstairs.

For once tootie could honestly say she had a friend... and she liked it :) 


	4. The Transformation

It was the last week in June and though she had only been there a little over a month she had learned so much. Her friend Rose was a singer at a dance hall. At first Tootie she thought she meant a club with loud bass and grinding. Tootie always thought grinding was gross. But Tootie was wrong.

It was an honest to god dance hall a dance floor and stage in the front and upstairs/balcony was a soda bar that you could take a seat at an island overlooking the floor serving drinks like Mt. dew, Dr. Pepper, Sprite, and Coca cola in class bottles. Under the upstairs along the wall were booths and in the middle were a few tables.

And when it was open people filed and it was almost like the 1950's women dressed in cute dresses nothing hugging so tight it left little to the imagination and non to high either all their dresses came down to their knees or lower. Most men wore white shirts with black dress pants a few even wore suspenders which tootie found both hilarious and adorable.

"Girls who dress like whores aren't aloud in here or men that dress white trash" Rose explained as she got ready for the night. "I still don't understand" Tootie said with a smile "What kind of place is this" "A place where people who adore the styles of the early 1900's can relax and enjoy a nice time without the grossness our society has become where people don't get judged for liking the older days" Rose smiled.

Tootie was all acquainted with all the people who worked there Jack the hot Bouncer/body guard that was surprisingly gay, the Soda bartender Tony who even kissed her knuckles, and Thomas the owner of the place who came and made sure things were up to par every once and while.

For once in tooties life time she had fun and it wasn't a once and awhile fun it was a constant fun. Rose had ordered a Purple High waistline dress that was poofed out at the waistline and came down to her knees. Tootie tackled her friend hugging her as thanks for the gift. No one had ever been this nice to her before.

Even the men/ boys were well gentlemen! Nothing like the men at her school. Whenever her and rose got to the Hall men would offer to take he cape that Rose got her for rainy days like her own or coat off for her. One man accompanied her all night buying her soda and snacks, the only problem was is he had her go get them.

And when she asked him what give he replied "I wanted you feel secure in drinking it" he told her "There are so many perverted men out there willing to do anything to get a girl when all id like from you is your company" She couldn't help but smile. The man eventually asked her to dance which he showed her basic steps to swing dancing nothing too extreme.

Tootie for once loved going out she was often accompanied by men and Tony always watched out for her.

Outside of the Hall tootie learned she was just outside dimsdale in a small little town by the ocean. It had an Ice cream parlor and a mall no high school though. As for her and Rose they became best friends almost like sister's. Tootie didn't tell Rose about the incident that brought her here she figured she'd cross that road when she went there. They told each other secrets like the only reason Rose didn't have any friends was because they often used her as a 'spoil' which tootie later found out a friend that only is friends with a person for benefits.

She called Vicky everyday as part of the deal once vicky even came out to see if Rose was worthy of taking care of her baby sister. Once she threw a knife faster than Vicky could blink she gave the okay and asked if she could teach her. Rose only replied "I will for safety reasons, It's not a very fit occupation for a lady".

Tootie had grown comfortable at Roses. Though she often would decline it Rose liked to spoil her. After a couple of weeks of their friendship Rose had convinced Tootie that they should go shopping and get rid of tooties uncomfortable school girl outfit. And so she did they got her a complete new wardrobe some of the stuff like the pin-up style and some modern.

Nothing was excluded and even bought her a cute two piece with one breast black and the other one purple her bottoms were just purple and Rose even bought her a purple hip shawl to cover her bottems. She even bought Tootie new glasses that had a thin line of black metal on the top and a little on the sides nothing like her original glasses.

As for tooties room 'They officially called it that' the girls spent a day painting it her favorite color which was purple. Decorating was tooties favorite her old room was just timmy, timmy, timmy, but NO MORE!

Tootie had her bed pushed the side of her bed to the wall and had Purple silk Sheets with a pillow to match next the bed was an end table with a small stereo on the far wall was a sliding door that now had purple curtens led to the balcony that she shared with Rose considering her room was next to hers.

Tootie had a little Vanity desk with mirror and spread with make up and perfume that Rose had bought her on the other side closest to the door was her dresser filled with her new cloths. And next to her dresser was a desk that Tootie had her laptop on 'thanks to Vicky'

And at the end of Roses spoilings she would say "You and I both know you could use some spoiling! you've had 17 gonna be 18 years of neglect from everyone" Rose said filing her receipts when they got home. "I know I always just expected a boy to spoil me not my best friend" Tootie confessed cause to be honest Tootie always expected Timmy to treat her like a princess.

"That's what best friends do for each other you're not using me for my money you want to be my friend we talk to each other about everything" Rose smiled sadly Tootie knew Rose has been screwed by shallow girls that only wanted her for the spoils of her friendship.

That's when tootie realized that if she never found a man, but had rose as a best friend for the rest of her life, she'd be happy, truly happy.

But fate works in weird ways after hearing tootie singing in the shower Rose convinced her that she had to sing at the hall and So they did she was scheduled to sing june 30

Today was June 30 and Rose took her and got her hair done that now reached the middle of her back like Jessica rabbit like her and Roses favorite Cartoon Character. Rose had bought Tootie a dress like Jessica's except purple only because she had the red version and a cute purple boa to match.

It was almost her time to do her song they agreed to do one to not scare the poor girl. Rose was finishing up her make up that was a smokey eye look except with purple. "Go knock them dead love" Rose said with a smile and a thumbs up and she would.

But what Tootie met when she was on stage for the first time would shock her to her very core.

AN: I really wanted to dedicate this chapter to tootie healing and having fun as a growing lady should. You always see her in FOP as tormented and abused by everyone when she doesn't deserve any of it. And after so many years of that people have been known to be coiled and scared, but this is more about her having fun and being free.


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Timmy Turner currently hated his Love life with Trixie. At school and in public she acted all sweetly and lovely, but once you got her alone holy shit was she a pain. Timmy do this, Timmy do that, Blah!

Sure Trixie had her benefits. Sex was one of them, but something felt off about it. Like something wasn't right during their you know. She said it was because she wasn't sensitive down there. But if that was the case then why did he find a whole box filled with those kind of toys under her bed some bigger than him... Hell some Bigger than any guys. Okay so sex was out as a benefit.

She could be sweet. Sometimes. Okay 20%. Okay like 5%. Okay not at all. Like one time when the new crimson Chin comic at the comic book store Trixie made him take her shopping at the same mall they even passed the store he was so close he could even see Chester and AJ in the store buying their comics, but Trixie wouldn't let him go. She constantly said that carrying her bags were more important that even if one bag hit the floor it'd instantly be useless. Even Timmy knew that was a line of bullshit.

So here he was carrying his girlfriends bags thinking about their relationship to depths he never even thought about. He always thought she'd be just perfect for him they'd be instantly compatible... hmm... Then he saw a sight that made him smile there in the video game store was a boy who looked to be in middle school looking at a video game practically drooling and behind him was a girl holding her hello kitty coin purse smiling at her boyfriend then running up the clerk and buying the game. And to the boy's surprise it's for him he instantly hugs his girlfriend giving her kisses. And as they exited the store and walked by him he heard the boy say "Let's play it together it'll be ours we can share it" and the girlfriend just giggling.

He couldn't help but smile at the young love.

He was soon snapped back to reality when his girlfriend snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Timmy did you even listen to a word I said" Trixie whined "What sorry babe I was distracted" Timmy said biting back the urge to yell at her. "I'll say I said could you put the bag's in the car and hurry up I wanna go eat" Trixie said crossing her arms. "Yeah sure" He said as he ran out the car and put her bags in and ran back.

"Finally" Trixie sighed as they walked to the food court and met up with AJ and Chester and their girlfriends Jenny and Tess. They all sat at a large Table Timmy, Chester, Aj, and Tess all had triple cheese burgers Jenny had a regular cheese burger and trixie had a salad and scoffed at them from time to time mostly the girls with a look that said 'If i order a salad then obviously you fatties need it', but they ignored her.

"Damn baby" Chester said wrapping his arm around tess as she took a bite of her burger. "What" She said with burger still in her mouth. "Nothing I just find it cute when a woman knows how to eat" Tess was a healthy weight and could eat just like the guys which they all liked. Aj heard Jenny sigh. "Whats wrong baby" he asked as she just rubbed her arm. "I'm just kinda sad I can't eat a lot" Jenny had a stomach problem that prevented her from eating a lot.

"Baby I dont expect you to compete with us besides you bought me that comic and you eat what you feel comfortable" Aj said kissing Jenny's check "Yeah Jen besides I don't eat alot at home you can eat like whenever so its pretty boss that you can even eat a hamburger that big" Tess said with a smile as Jenny smiled back "Thanks guys" She said as they all smiled at her except Trixie who was glaring at Timmy.

She shot him looks that said 'say something cute and sweet about me eating'. To be honest he couldn't honestly she was eating a salad only rabbits eat that and if he said she was a cute rabbit he knew tess would make a joke about cooking up rabbits and eating them. Shit. Then She smiled an evil smile "Timmmmmy" Trixie cooed "We should go to this Dance something wouldn't it be romantic".

"You mean a Dance hall" Jenny said as she rolled her eye's "Yeah whatever" Trixie said quickly "We should go id love to have my boyfriend treat me like a princess" Trixie cooed when they all knew what this was about. Trixie was trying to play the all 'I'm hotter than Tess and Jenny game'.

"He already does that" Tess shot at her taking another bite of her burger. "I didn't say he didn't" Trixie hissed between her teeth. "Sooo uh hey baby doesn't your dad own a dance hall" AJ asked Jenny "Yeah its out in north fork it's for teens but it has a dress code" she explained "Well who cares if your his daughter then well get in for sure" Trixie said "Timmy I'm bored! Let's go" and started walking off. "Sorry guys" Timmy said as he got up not even half done with his burger "We understand man we feel for you Timmy" Chester said as AJ nodded "Later Tim" The girls said in unison as Timmy ran off to find Trixie.

And of course he knew what was coming next. There not to far from the food court was Trixie mascara and eyeliner running down her face scaring small children as they passed. This was the thousandth time she's done this every time she feels threatened in any department whether it be looks hair style she cries like a baby and blames timmy. Except now Timmy was pissed. "What the hell are you doing" Timmy said hed never been mad at Trixie so he didn't know what would happen. "Why are they so mean to me" Trixie cried. "It's bad enough I've had a bad day" She said as she tried to latch onto timmy, but he shoved her off. "Bad day" he said seething "You told me all about your day and how perfect it was and here we are shopping for you, not me, you! With Money I've had to earn on my job" Timmy used to have a job at game stop until Trixie demanded he quit cause she wasn't getting enough attention. "And even then you made me quit! so now your using up every last bit on yourself when I can be buying stuff for myself or for us to share" Timmy said trembling with rage. "For us name the last thing you bought for us Timmy Turner" Trixie cried.

"I'll name you 5 I bought us tickets to that swan lake you've wanted to see even when I didn't want to go, but it'd see it for you and you stole the tickets and went with Veronica" Timmy held up one finger.

"I bought us both a Laptop that we could use to Skype each other than you say yours is broken so you take my then when i go to your house i find both in the trash and You know why they stopped working i got them examined by those computer guy's it had so many porn viruses that it wouldn't function! both" he held up a second finger.

"You complained that you didn't have a big enough bed for the both of us so I bought you a King sized bed set and mattress and now you don't even let me touch the bed at all" Timmy held up a third finger.

"Just shut up Okay" Trixie yelled stopping Timmy in his tracks "Is it bad enough that you have to rub in my face im a bad girlfriend I try!" Trixie ran out bawling as all women that were around shot him a dirty look.

Timmy just sighed and went to find Chester and AJ they'd at least give him a ride home.

And as for the night it went as it always did Trixie would crawl in through his window drunk as hell and have sloppy make up sex that she wouldn't even remember. But they'd be back together just like that tomorrow.

And after a month of that Timmy got dragged into escorting Trixie to the dance hall luckily his friends would be there.

AN: Paybacks a bitch :D

AN2: Cliff Hanger :D *hangs from Cliff*


	6. New Tootie and a Stupid Timmy

The day was June 30th and Timmy dreaded it. He was officially getting ready with the help of Wanda, Cosmo and Poof. "Ohh Cosmo remember when we'd go dancing" Wanda sighed "Yeah it was my worst nightmare... I mean I love you!" Cosmo said hugging Wanda. "Now remember sport this isn't a club you have to act respectable dance respectable" Wanda warned him. "Yeah yeah I know" Timmy said as he put on his tie. "Well I'm heading out guys" Timmy said as he grabbed his wallet and his car keys.

The ride to the Dance hall was unbearable Timmy driving with Trixie up front and wouldn't let anyone set in the middle seat so AJ, Chester, Tess, and Jenny unfortunately had to squish together in the back which unfortunately led to AJ sitting in Chesters laps due to the girls dresses.

Once at the Dance Hall and parked they lined up just like Jenny told them "You get inspected by the bouncer to make sure you meet dress code" Jenny told them. The boy's got in no problem, but Trixie demanded she be first of the girls to get inspected. She was sure she'd get in.

She wore pink heels that matched her Pink dress that barely came past her hips covering her ass not doing a good job of covering her breasts. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had large gold hoops on. She was sure the bouncer would fall head over heels for her. She was dead wrong.

"You look like a cheap skank, why the hell would I let you in!" The bouncer said "I don't look like a cheap skank this is a couture dress" Trixie yelled. "You look like a whore non the less and don't reach dress code" The bouncer said "Awe isn't their something I can do to change that" She said pressing her breasts together "Yeah Change your outfit Tramp" The bouncer said as Trixie walked off pissed.

Tess was next in a Plaid dress that had a natural waistline and poofed out at the skirt to her knee's and pale heels on. Her short blonde hair was left natural and her side bangs swept to the side. "Ohh honey in that outfit you could turn a gay man straight and this homo should know" He said with a wink.

Next was Jenny wearing a dress identical to Tess's except a baby blue. Her long hair curled lightly and blue eyeshadow matching her thin glasses.

"Hi Bobby Please bobby just let her in" Jenny sighed "Ohh Miss. Jenny I didn't know, but you know your fathers rules" Jenny coughed a little "Please Bobby dear you and I know she looks like a penny less tramp, but if you don't let her in I'll never hear the end of it" Jenny said talking in a thick 1920's accent.

Booby sighed "Hey hooker you can go it, but don't ever do it again" "Humph I will if I want to" Trixie said as she ran in dragging Timmy.

Once inside the Hall was a Buzz a woman singing 'A little party never Killed nobody' in a long red dress on the small stage in front. Teens from what looked to be 16 to 20 year olds dancing some of it swing and other styles. The room was lit up with a chandelier on the ceiling. The Oak dance floor looked fresh and new.

"What do you guys think" Jenny said "Baby this is amazing!" Aj said as they all smiled and agreed except for Trixie of course. "What kind of Music are they playing it's not anything I can dance to" Trixie said "how can people dance to this it's not anything you can grind to!". "This is a Dance hall not a hump fest" Jenny shot at Trixie.

As for how the night went it depends on who you asked. Timmy and Trixie never danced she made he stay by her side at the tables and buy drinks for her. As for Chester and Tess were pros at swing dancing and had no problem dancing to anything. Aj and Jenny ended up doing simpler dances and slow ones.

Trixie of course received scoffs from some of the other women and points and giggles. Along with Harlot muttered under their breaths. Timmy couldn't honestly blame them. She looked worse than a girl you picked up on the street. But the other girls they all looked cute or sassy, Sexy sometimes, but in a good way.

He ended up leaving Trixie and heading to the upstairs soda bar with Dr. Pepper in hand he sat overlooking the dance floor having a deep thought about him and Trixie.

"It is out last song of the night folks and you know what that means It's a slow one" A man said on stage "We've had good clean classical fun right kids!" The man said as everybody whooped and hollard.

"Then let me show you our new singer" he turned as the curtain slowly rose. "It is our pleasure to introduce Tootie Von Tesse" Timmy gulped did he just hear that right Tootie?

The curtain lifted and revealed a girl. Purple heels adorning her feet and a dark purple dress with a huge side slit in it, it a deep V back, her breasts were covered well but the only thing holding the fabric up was a strap in the back. And damn did they look good.

Her hair was loosely curled and came to her shoulder blades, her side bangs covering her left eye. Her eye's had a smokey eye look that was purple.

And the look in her eye's half lidded and dripping with sex appeal and femininity. Trixie tried to do it when she was trying to be sexy and always looked goofy, but it looked to freaking adorable and sexy as hell on Tootie.

What looked like a classic cigarette was held between her fingers and gave off a sweet aroma and around her arms was a Purple Boa. In short she looked beautiful.

With a voice sweet like honey she sung 'Why don't you do right?' by Jessica Rabbit. Then at the last verse they locked eye. He never had met eye's with her. Those perfect purple irises met and bore into his soul. Then it hit him as the curtain fell.

OH GOD WHAT HAD HE DONE! HIS TOOTIE THE GIRL THAT ALL SHE DID WAS LOVE HIM UNCONDITIONALLY! HE HAD TO MAKE THIS RIGHT HE HAD TO...


	7. A mistake with a heavy price

Timmy drove straight home after dropping everyone off running upstairs and flopping onto his bed screaming into his pillow. Wait Wanda! "Wanda what have I done" Timmy screamed as he layed in bed. "What now sport" Wanda said poofing out of the fish tank. "I saw Tootie" Timmy said

"What you make fun of her again" Wanda said crossing her arms as Timmy told her about seeing Tootie on stage. "So you like her now?" Wanda asked clearly annoyed.

"No! I mean kinda she was so beautiful, but.." Timmy said "But nothing now you see her as the beautiful swan" Wanda said a little pissed "So?" Wanda smacked him across the face "You see her now as a beautiful girl theres more to girls then just beauty" Wanda said

"I know that" Timmy said holding his cheek sadly. "Tootie always loved me for me, I guess I was blinded by her being a stalker" Timmy said as he "You do realize why she was stalkerish right?" Wanda said putting her hands on her hips "She wanted me to notice her, She fought for me" Timmy said "Wanda you gotta help me".

"You fucked up Timmy you made her want to get the idea well congrats now she does" Wanda said as she poofed back into the fish tank.

"Timmy your friends are here" Timmy's parents called up to him. Timmy came downstairs and saw Chester and Aj in regular cloths. "Thought we'd go out for dinner our treat" AJ said as Timmy grabbed his coat and headed to a dinner.

After order their food and soda "Timmy we need to talk to you about something" Aj said kinda nervous they had always been so close. "Well we kinda needed to talk to you about something that might make you upset" AJ said "Sure guy's whats this about" Timmy asked with a puzzled look.

"No offence man, but Trixies a bitch" Chester blurted out "None taken" Timmy said laying his head on the table. "I don't know what to do though she's all I've thought about since 3rd grade" Timmy sighed "Yeah and after what a month she's like bitchzilla" Chester said taking a bite. "I promise well have a conversation about it" "No man you said do that before and it only got worse" Chester said "I have to agree she shoots death glares at our girlfriends every time were all together" AJ said. "Lets be honest Tim you need a new girl" Chester said bluntly

"Yeah like what about.. oh wait nevermind" AJ said "What?" Timmy asked "I was gonna say Tootie would be awesome for you she's like your number one fan she even toned down a bit once we hit high school" AJ said as he frowned slightly. "Then you were a total ass to her" Chester said "You guys were there laughing your asses off you were in it too!" Timmy shot.

"No man we thought you were gonna pull a prank on her on her like douse her with water that's why we were laughing you know at the thought of it, but that was cold" Chester said "Great so now my friends are turning on me" Timmy said putting his fork down. "Trixies changed you man and you don't even know it. Dude all were saying is that we think you should apologize and make up with Tootie" AJ said as Timmy slammed his head on the table. "As soon as I see her I will" he groaned "Good she's the only one that liked you a lot even after we tormented her that devotion man" Chester said as Timmy got up and left.

Was everyone gonna make him feel bad for his mistake. He didn't think he hurt her as badly as he did. He never meant to hurt her badly just get the idea then trixie called her ugly and stupid. He didn't defend her because he knew Trixie would be upset with him and might dump him.

Shit what had he done. He was an asshole who was he kidding he'd be lucky to get someone as awesome as Tootie to go out with him. Then it hit him. He needs to try treat the girl who needs to be treated like a princess. Not the girl who demanded it.

He knew what he had to do. As soon as school started he was gonna treat her like a princess to try to get her back. Hed try harder than he tried with Trixie. He knew that she would probably ignore him for a while. but he'd stay! Hed be her biggest fan her little puppy that would follow her around.

He couldn't believe he was saying this, but HE LOVED TOOTIE VON TESSE! And he was gonna prove it!

AN: Okay everyone! Nows your chance what is the sweetest thing that a guy would or could do for you post in reviews and thanks for all the reviews even the scary one ^_^


	8. Let's play the game of love

Every since Tooties first song she stayed in the dark of her room under her covers of her bed. It was almost the 4th of July and Rose was bound and determined to find out what was wrong.

Rose walked into Tooties dark room and flung open the curtain light flooding the room. "Alright love times up" Rose said flinging up the covers shocked to find a crying tootie. "Love whats wrong" Rose asked as Tootie sat up bringing her legs close to her chest.

"I saw Timmy" Tootie cried tears flooding down her face. "Wait he's your crush isn't that good" Rose said confused as she handed Tootie a tissue. "Was" Tootie said "he was my crush until.." Tootie then explained what happened the day before she met Rose.

"Ohh that asshole honey my mother taught me how to castrate Horses it's the same concept" Rose said with a deadly smile. "Hey only did it because he saw me like his stalker" Tootie said burring her face in her pillow "Honey maybe the Timmy dolls and Timmy themed room, but you tried you fought for your man who any modern woman would and should do" Rose assured her.

"You know we could torture him" Rose said evilly "How? He hates me" Tootie said looking at her still cluting her pillow "When you go back to school I'll accompany you make you look hot and sexy as hell" "Wait Rose I never asked how old you are you have an amazing house and you are nothing like the kids I go to school hell even the kids at the bar" Tootie said. Rose let out a deep sigh and left coming back with her purse.

"You see I was saved by my aunt" Rose said handing Tootie a picture from her purse "She was a Pin up girl she taught me everything I know the proper way to wear heels, put on make up, be respectable and in the end she left her estate to me and the royalties that she made" Rose said standing and looking out the sliding glass door.

Tootie looked at the picture. It was a girl covered in black red strips died in her hair all her accessories were handcuff related her belt, necklace, earrings, and bracelet. "I was disgraceful, but what do you expect I went to a public school filled with thugs and whores" Rose said hanging her head in shame.

"What made you change?" Tootie asked "The fact that I'd rather be a lady that stood out then a whore that blends in" Rose said turning to tootie "And now it's your turn I'll teach you everything I know well serve your revenge the best way any woman can" Tootie squealed and tackled Rose "But I still kinda wanna be with him" Tootie said "Then once your done chewing him up and spitting him out then if you wanted to you could go out with him" Rose smiled "Now get ready were going to the beach"

Tootie was excited for her new training and the thought of making Timmy drool over her :)

* * *

AN: Okay everyone! Now's your chance what is the sweetest thing that a guy would or could do for you post in reviews and thanks for all the reviews even the scary one ^_^


	9. Tomorrow

Summer was coming to a close and Tootie was ready. It was the night before school it was tomarrow and Vicky allowed Tootie to stay with Rose. They'd be driving in to school in Roses Delorian. They didn't use it much considering the town was small.

Rose taught her everything. Showed her how to put on make up properly without looking trashy. She showed her how to walk in heels without causing her feet to hurt. And ofcourse fasion with a little hint of moderness to it.

Her final test she passed with flying colors as Rose said. She truley for once felt beautiful. She layed out her cloths for tomorrow and sat down to dinner with Rose. "You know no matter what he does your gonna have to act cold and not give a shit" Rose said as Tootie smiled.

"I know Rose you excited to go to public school again?" Tootie asked "To be honest Tootsie pop I'm not sure I wont be able to wear my dresses id have to go under the radar. I'm here for you and your gonna look sweet when everyone sees you" Rose said playing with her straw in her cherly temple.

"Yeah" Tootie smiled dreaming of what Timmy's reaction would be. "It's supposed to rain tomorrow to condition your hair good to keep the friz down" "Yeah" Tootie said again in la la land. "Oh good lord your having fun there arn't you" Rose said snapping her fingers infront of her snapping her out of her dream "Sorry" Tootie apologized as Rose grabbed the dishes. "Think nothing of it" Rose said "Wait you never told me what your gonna wear" Tootie said "I was thinking of giving them a shock with my corset" Rose said as Tootie giggled.

Tomorrow should be amazing.

* * *

Timmy smiled brightly. Tomorrow was the day. Hed tell Tootie he was truely sorry. He went so far as to get a rose that was now sitting in water to keep in alive. He figured Tootie was a simple girl that and she probably wouldn't want to carry roses around.

Tomorrow should be amazing


	10. Wont Stand Down

Tootie groaned when her alarm clock went off "Come on love" She heard Rose say as said flower came in with hot coco and opened the curtain and found the soft patter of rain against the window.

"Get up, get dressed, and Sit down" Rose said pointing to Tooties vanity. "Wait I thought I was doing my make up" Tootie said as rose prepared "No I'm doing your hair and everything I'm gonna pamper you this morning" Rose said with a smile as Tootie examined her.

Rose wore a red peasant blouse with a black underbust corset with jeans that were tucked into black calf high wedge boots. Rose well had some rose accessories Rose earrings, necklace, and ring along with a silver chain belt. Headphones hung around her neck her hair left down and curled a thin slit of eyeliner on along with maschera and light pink eyeshadow.

Tootie liked the corset idea and grabbed her black peasent blouse and her bright purple underbust corset. She slipped on her black Skirt that came her mid-thigh and grabbing her thigh high boots that she adored.

Rose flat-ironed her hair up and put it in Tootie signature pig tails but her hair wasn't short the pig tails came down to the middle of her back. Her black side bangs pushed to the left. Rose insisted on only needed a little eyeliner.

With their capes on they headed out the door to the car and headed to school. The halls were jam-packed everyone was there Francis and Sanjay who were the school's only gay couple and Sanjay was Tooties best friend. AJ, Chester, and Timmy who were talking to Timmy like his life depended on it. Trixie and Veronica trying to fix their hair and make up in their locker mirrors.

They finally reached their lockers and Tootie suddenly felt the pressure of what she was about to do. She had changed so much and all for Timmy. No she did it for herself. "Ready" Rose whispered as she lifted off her hood. Tootie took a deep breath "Yeah" She said back as Rose lifted off Tooties cape and all eye's were on Tootie. Francis and Sanjay shot her a thumbs up. AJ Chester and Timmy's mouths hit the floor. Trixie and Veronica shot death glares at Tootie which she ignored.

As for all the other guy's they just simply drooled over Tootie. Some of them panting like dogs in heat. Tootie noticed Timmy's scowl at all of them she found it rather adorable. She always did like the thought of a man protecting her.

"You obviously are new here and really outdated" Everyone turned as Trixie came walking toward them with Veronica behind her "As for you Tootie I knew you'd have no fashion sense, but this is just pathetic". Rose rolled her eye's.

"Ohh I'm sorry you the fashion police slut" Rose said "Cause if you were you'd know showing off your stomach is for penny less whores along with vagina length skirts" Rose shot back at her. "As if! You both look awful why don't you crawl into a hole and die" Trixie said pissed off. Then with a loud slap Rose had slapped Trixie with her wet cape getting almost all the water on her. Trixies maschera was now running her cloths all wet and she was pissed.

"Opps my bad" Rose said putting the cape in her locker "How about you go dry yourself off slut". Tootie giggled silently as Trixie stomped off fuming. Then suddenly the hall was a buzz with whispers and laughs from some of the nerdy girls that were picked on by Trixie. Tootie turned to her locker setting everything up when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Umm Tootie" Tootie turned at if she had her old personality she would a squealed. It was Timmy a blush on his cheeks as he looked at his feet hands behind his back. Tootie crossed her arms and gave him a blank look "Yeah" She said with a glare "I just wanted to say I'm sorry I shouldn't have treated you so badly" Timmy said "Your lucky I don't cut your balls off boy" Rose turned slamming her locker poking her finger into Timmy's chest.

"You low piece of slime grow up cause no MAN would treat a LADY like that I so much as hear you breath a bad word about tootie You and I will have colorful words and your face will be pretty colorful too" Rose hissed as Tootie grabbed her shoulder "Easy Rose! Easy! Remember fighting isn't a fit occupation for a lady" Tootie said as Rose smiled and thanked Tootie.

"Now what is it you want?" Tootie said as Timmy pulled out a red rose in full bloom. "A do over if you wouldn't mind?" Timmy said as Tootie clutched the stem holding it her face in awe. "I'll think about it" She shot at him as he walked away. Once he was gone she smelled the rose and smiled. Maybe he has changed she thought as she grabbed her stuff and ran to class.


	11. Its yours to make

_*_ MONTHS LATER_*_

It had been months since the first day of school. To be honest I never would have thought my senior year would be going so good. Timmy tried to get me back everyday since him a Trixie broke up. Trixie tried to socially kill me, but Rose is always there to bring her down for the count.

I was so glad to be done with school yet excited for tomorrow. It was weird some girl in blue dumped a bucket of water on Trixie then kicked Timmy in the nuts serveral times today claiming to not give a quarter.

I was at Roses alone Rose had to work the Dance Hall so I laid on my bed and read the book Rose had suggested to me. It was a clear night and I had the balcony door open letting the sounds of the ocean calm me. Then I heard it.

It was Love Somebody by Maroon 5, but who? I got up and ran to the railing of the balcony and there with a boom box over his head stood none other than Timmy Turner.

"Timmy?" I said "Can I come in Tootie? Vicky told me you'd be here" Timmy called to me as I walked downstairs and let him inside. We decided my room would be the best place to talk.

"What are you doing here Timmy? It's late" I shot at him sitting on my bed. "Yeah I know I just" He trailed off with a blush on his face. "You just what?" I said to him crossing my arms. "I just thought maybe..." He said practically stumbling over his words.

"Maybe you'd go the Fall Social with me?" Timmy asked scratching the back of his head. I couldn't hide my blush now. Timmy freaking Turner asking me to the Fall social. Inside I was doing a little happy dance, but there was one serious question that lingered on my mind.

"Why should I?" I asked and he looked a little shocked then looked like he was about to cry. "Because I owe it to you to be honest I owe you the world and so much more" He said looking into my purple eye's. I would be lying if I said I wasn't touched.

"And what about Trixie?" I asked crossing my arms. "Gone she's just... a lot of things I hate and can't stand, but most of all" He got down on his knees and held my small hands in his big ones. Wow were his hands always that big! "She wasn't you" He said to me as I felt all my blood rush to my cheeks.

"I.." I said as he smiled at me "I need to think about it, the dance is the next weekend so I'll tell you this friday ok?" I said as he stood up never letting go of my hands. "Thats great" He said as he leaned down and stole a kiss from my cheek. I couldn't help, but blush as red as a tomato.

"Ohh hell no!" We both turned and saw Rose standing in the doorway a Blue long one shoulder evening gown with a side slit. "How dare you barg into my home and steal a kiss from her!" Rose said grabbing Timmy by the collar of his shirt and dragging him downstairs.

"Wait It's okay I let him in" I said following her down the stairs just as she was about to shove Timmy out the door. "It's Okay Tootie I'll text you later" He smiled waving at me. "No you wont" Rose said practically round house kicking him out the door and slamming it shut.

"Wait a minute he what?" Rose asked looking at Tootie both showered and in colored robs "He asked me to the fall social" Tootie said playing with a few strands of her long black hair smiling. "And did you really need to kick him out" Tootie asked with a giggle. "Ofcourse I saw it very needed plus it was fun" Rose responded as tootie giggled. "Are you thinking seriously about going to the fall social with him?" Rose asked as tootie smiled looking at Rose.

"I dont know I just.. Dont know" Tootie responded with a smile.


End file.
